


Don't Let Me (Breathe)

by mishmeshcider



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmeshcider/pseuds/mishmeshcider
Summary: Baekhyun thinks that sometimes breathing is overrated. Kyungsoo is happy to indulge him.





	Don't Let Me (Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> _**Warning:** please read the tags. the breath play is the center of this oneshot, so if you are not comfortable with that no need to go further._

Baekhyun was stuffed full of Kyungsoo's cock as he sat as still as possible on the man's lap. Baekhyun's back was pressed flush against Kyungsoo's chest as Kyungsoo peppered his neck with soft little kisses. Baekhyun was a little breathless, panting as his impossibly hard member curved towards his stomach. It has been 15 minutes since Kyungsoo gently but firmly entered him, and the man has not allowed him so much as a wiggle since. Kyungsoo's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him in place. 

Baekhyun knows that Kyungsoo enjoys this type of torture, of having tight heat all around him and keeping him exactly on edge, and he willingly stays there. He also likes how much of a torture this is for Baekhyun; with a cock sitting right at his most sensitive spot, but being completely immobile. But this part was only the beginning of their play. Baekhyun knew that the highlight was yet to come. He was excited; they had not done this in a while, and it always takes quite a bit of talking for this type of play. He breathed as he rested his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, the man he loves and trusts, and mumbled to Kyungsoo that he was ready. 

Kyungsoo's other arm started snaking up Baekhyun's chest. He stopped and pinched Baekhyun's nipple, causing the older man to shudder and moan. Kyungsoo groaned as he felt Baekhyun clench around him. His hand moved next to cup Baekhyun's jaw, turning his head and bringing his lips closer. Baekhyun loved kissing Kyungsoo, he let his man completely dominate the kiss, pushing and pulling as he pleased before he pulled away completely. 

The hand on Baekhyun's jaw moved down to wrap around his neck. Strong thick fingers covering his neck entirely like a necklace - or in this case, a choker. Baekhyun took a deep breath as he prepared for what to come. "What's your safe word, my baby?" A small whine left Baekhyun's throat just at the sound of that, at the nickname, and the way Kyungsoo whispered it right against his ear; "two taps on your arm sir" and he moved his hand to demonstrate. Kyungsoo kissed his ear, and then slowly started pressing against the sides of Baekhyun's beautiful neck. 

Baekhyun gasped slightly as the pressure increased. He could still breath; he focused on taking slow breaths in and out. Soon after, he started hearing his pulse in his ears; breathing was becoming more and more of a chore now, his muscles started tensing as he felt his head getting heavy, and as the constant pressure continued, he finally couldn't help clenching tight around Kyungsoo, as his legs started involuntarily spasming. His cock was flushed a deep red, the tip swollen and weeping precum on his thigh. It felt like he could cum just from this, from the feeling of handing his life over to his lover. All of a sudden it all stopped, and Kyungsoo's arm hugged around his chest as Baekhyun gasped and fought to refill his deprived lungs, and to let the blood flow back to his head. His eyes were teary now he realized, and he also noticed that Kyungsoo, too, was panting, his face flushed. 

It was difficult staying still while buried inside the moaning, gasping mess that Baekhyun was becoming right at his fingertips. Baekhyun took few more deep breaths before turning his head and kissing Kyungsoo's neck and simply nodding. The arm hugging his chest moved, and soon his neck was caged within those fingers once again. They repeated this twice more, and by the end of the forth time Baekhyun was so close to cumming. He was so close, but he knew better than to let himself go. He was doing his absolute best to not let the tension building inside him snap, to not allow himself to cum. He was painfully aware of Kyungsoo’s cock pulsing inside him, probably painting his insides with precum. Aware of comforting hand Kyungsoo curled securely and possessively around his ribs, while Kyungsoo’s other hand slowly crept down his body. Before Baekhyun even realised it, Kyungsoo was roughly cupping his flushed cock and his balls in his hand, squeezing and tugging. 

Baekhyun jerked and moaned loudly at the action. He was still catching his breath and calming himself down, and it felt like the air was once again knocked out of him. He heaved a dry sob as he attempted to keep it together, "d-daddy..please" he barely managed the words and Kyungsoo understood and let go. But even then Baekhyun was still shaking in his arms, tears escaping his eyes freely as he still felt on edge with Kyungsoo's responsive erection still buried inside his walls

Baekhyun was never this pliant in Kyungsoo’s arms when they fucked or played. He was always feisty and bratty, mouthing back at Kyungsoo every opportunity he got, leaving him gagged more often than not. It was only this one act that he never felt like fighting back. Only when the collar that is Kyungsoo’s fingers locked around his neck did he relinquish his everything. It felt utterly peaceful and comfortable to no longer be in control. The knowledge that he could - at any moment - make it all stop made it even easier to sink further into submission. 

Kyungsoo moved both his arms to hug Baekhyun against his chest tightly, "Baekhyun baby I need you to calm down for me can you do that?" he whispered the words to Baekhyun, but made sure he was well heard. "Hm? Can you take a few deep breaths for daddy? I don't want you to cum yet yeah?" Baekhyun did not miss the slight tremble in Kyungsoo's voice but gave a slight nod as he breathed in deep, focusing on Kyungsoo's arms around him, on Kyungsoo in him. Surrounding him. 

As Baekhyun’s orgasm receded and his body stopped shuddering, Kyungsoo rolled his hips up. It was more of a slow grind, and they both gasped at the delicious friction which they willingly deprived themselves from thus far. Baekhyun held to Kyungsoo’s arms around his body as Kyungsoo hugged him tighter against himself. Baekhyun relaxed back, and Kyungsoo trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses from his shoulder up his neck and tugging lightly on his sensitive earlobe with his teeth, “I’m gonna fuck you now baby,” Kyungsoo whispered right against Baekhyun’s ear, “would you like that? Hm?” 

Baekhyun trembled just at the low and dirty tone Kyungsoo used to ask him that. He quickly nodded and breathed a low ‘yes please’ which Kyungsoo barely waited for before he settled his feet comfortably on the floor, fingers digging tightly around Baekhyun’s hips as Kyungsoo pulled out and harshly thrusted back into Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moaned long and loud as Kyungsoo fucked into him relentlessly. They were both very close; Kyungsoo was panting and groaning as Baekhyun writhed in his arms, feeling his orgasm closer and closer with every thrust. Kyungsoo once again cupped Baekhyun’s cock with his hand, once again pressing roughly against the sensitive flushed erection. He did not quite jerk Baekhyun off, instead he only gave him enough friction for Baekhyun to start rubbing himself against. Baekhyun wanted Kyungsoo to properly wrap his hand around his dick and help him cum, but he was so far gone he did not bother begging, and he knew he’d have to beg. He let out a resemblance of a huff before he too started moving his hips, minute movements helping him meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts, forcing his rock hard cock deeper in, and equally small thrusts into the palm caging his cock. Baekhyun did not have to do this for long. Very quickly they were both cumming. Baekhyun came first into his lover’s palm, and his shuddering clenching muscles pulled Kyungsoo’s orgasm right along. 

Baekhyun collapsed back against broad chest as Kyungsoo hugged him once again, kissing his neck thoroughly all around, “you are so wonderful baby you did so well” he said in a soft tired voice, “I love you so much.” Baekhyun turned so could be facing his boyfriend properly, one shaky hand coming up to cup Kyungsoo’s soft cheek as he leaned in to kiss him, softly and slowly. 

“I love you too. Thank you Soo, you did so well too.” He smiled reassuringly, and snuggled comfortably, feeling Kyungsoo’s cum dripping out of him as Kyungsoo’s cock softened, still snug inside him.


End file.
